


ONCE IN A LULLABY. 9-btvs-ats-ucsl

by iskierka



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	ONCE IN A LULLABY. 9-btvs-ats-ucsl

Once In A Lullaby  
by Briar  
fandom: Angel  
summary: already stuck in Pylea, they go into an even  
more unusual place to hide.  
disclaimer: I don't own Cordy and Fred.  
notes: for "kisses in unusual places" challenge

 

"So why do they just leave it here dead?" Cordelia  
asks, her heart still beating fast in her chest. The  
skimpy outfit's not helping, either. It's wet in here,  
and slimy, but at least it doesn't smell bad. Yet.

"Well," Fred says, "they only like the part about the  
killing, the...the hunt. It's about felling the  
Uurgshyuuk...like...like, um..the..." Fred snaps her  
fingers. "I'm trying to remember."

"The Oregon Trail," Fred mutters. They keep walking in  
deeper, towards the darkness. The crude, makeshift  
lamp Cordelia's holding sways a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, " Cordelia  
says, "but I'm tired, and I don't care if it is  
disgustingly gross in here but I've gotta sit down."  
She sits and puts the lamp next to her.

"The pioneers!" Fred says ecstatically. " They layed  
waste hundreds of...tons of, of... buffalo! Left 'em  
there to rot. They just shot 'em because they could."  
Fred shakes her head sadly. "I'd love to eat a buffalo  
right now."

Cordelia groans. "I think I'm getting hungry, too."  
She gestures in the direction of the mouth. "How long  
do you think they'll hunt for us?"

"Until dayfall. That's a couple of hours, still." Fred  
says slowly, "The grushyb hounds will need to go back  
by then, they'll be tired and need feeding and so will  
the search party. Besides, our scent will just trail  
away to nowhere. Uurghshyuuk's smell pretty....loud."

"At least that's only on the outside, " Cordelia adds.  
"In here it's not that bad." She shivers. "It's a  
little cold, though." 

"Well, that's 'cause you're wearing barely nothing."  
Fred takes off her potato sack dress and offers it to  
Cordelia. "I'm used to the nights here. It's even  
warmer where we are now."

"Oh! Put it back on! Really, it's okay!" Cordy offers  
wanly. She ends up putting the grayish sack on herself  
instead.

Fred yawns. "I'm sleepy." Cordelia pats her thighs, so  
Fred goes down on the ground and makes Cordelia's lap  
her pillow. "Can you keep watch?" 

"I can," Cordelia answers. "Thanks for the shirt." She  
kisses Fred on the forehead.


End file.
